plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 15
|Zombie = |FR = A note |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Lost City - Day 14 |after = Lost City - Day 16}} Lost City - Day 15 is the 15th level of Lost City. It is a Save Our Seeds level. When the player finishes this level for the first time, they will receive a map that indicates a message regarding an upcoming massive onslaught. The goal is to protect two A.K.E.E.s placed in the third and fourth column. The squares they are planted on are identical to the endangered Pepper-pults planted on Frostbite Caves - Day 15. There are five Gold Tiles in this level; two of them are in the first, and three in the second column. Dialogue (After receiving a note.) Crazy Dave: Well lookie-here, Penny! It's a treasure map! Penny: My analysis suggests that the origins of that map are highly suspect. Crazy Dave: It has a big red X on it, Penny. When have big red Xs even been bad? Difficulty *Like earlier Lost City levels, this one is versatile and allows many strategies to be tried out. *The biggest threat in this level are the Excavator Zombies which appear in the topmost and bottommost lanes. It is vital to kill them as soon as possible, as the endangered A.K.E.E.s will not fare well when shoveled to the right side of the lawn. Lobbed-shot plants are advised for these lanes, as one A.K.E.E. will not be enough. *Area of effect plants make this level pass smoothly. Laser Bean or Fume-shroom are ideal as they counter both Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie. *The last wave especially has a lot of zombies. Bringing an instant-use plant like Cherry Bomb and Lava Guava will make it easier, and they will also deal with Excavator Zombies if they get close to the endangered plants. Waves :Note: This is for the 3.6.1 version. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Always gives Plant Food. |zombie4 = |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = May give Plant Food. |zombie8 = |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = May give Plant Food. |zombie12 = |note12 = Final wave }} Strategies Strategy by 951753xx *'Required plants:' **Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, or Sun-shroom **Laser Bean **Infi-nut *'Suggested plants:' **Potato Mine **Chili Bean **Cherry Bomb **Power Lily **Lava Guava *The combination of Excavator Zombie and Parasol Zombie will make it difficult to protect the endangered A.K.E.E.s. However, Laser Bean with Infi-nut's Plant Food can lessen this threat. * Start by planting your sun producing plants, in the following spaces: **Fourth column, first row **Fourth column, second row **Fourth column, fourth row *When the first zombies appear, use Potato Mine, Chili Bean, and Lava Guava to take them out while you build sun. If you did not take any of these plants, you'll have to sacrifice 200 sun for a Laser Bean to kill them. If regular zombies come in the rows with the endangered A.K.E.E.s, simply let the A.K.E.E.s kill them to save sun. *Plant an Infi-nut in the fourth column, third row. One of the zombies coming will have a Plant Food. Kill him, and use that Plant Food immediately on the Infi-nut to create a force field. This is mostly to stop the Excavator Zombies from shoveling the A.K.E.E.s. If the zombie does not come, use a Power Lily to create the Plant Food. *Now, fill the empty tiles behind the Infi-nut's force field with Laser Beans. Try to plant the Laser Beans on the sun tiles before planting them on regular ones. If the Infi-nut's forcefield gets weak, quickly use another Plant Food on it to prevent in from disappearing. *Once your Laser Bean defense is set up, your A.K.E.E.s should be safe for the rest of the level. Use Cherry Bomb, Potato Mine, Chili Bean, and Lava Guava to kill zombies that manage to reach your force field. *If you planted everything correctly, you should win the level with no problems. Gallery LostCityDay15.png|By . Walkthroughs Lost City Day 15 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 15|Gameplay Walkthrough. Category:Lost City Category:Lost City levels Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with three flags